


Tower of Strength

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Imagine, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, M/M, Shadowhunters Imagine, imagine, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’ve been sleeping at mine because i'm a crying mess and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “i’ll go” i feel like we might as well be married” prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it's good to be back!  
> I haven't written something in a while because I was busy graduating but since  
> I have a 3 months summer break now...I might be back *wink*
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language.

If someone had told you , you'd be hysterically crying on your own kitchen floor while clutching a 7 months old you would have laughed at them.  
_Loud._  
But here you were, 3 months after your parents death trying to soothe your little baby brother into sleep. His cries echoed in the messy kitchen, mingling with your own hiccups.  
''Pssst it's alright, Grayson, please.'', you pleaded while simultaneously trying to get a grip on yourself.  
Your parent's death had teared a big hole in your young life. Nothing, literally nothing had prepared you for having your own household and caring for a baby. Killing demons was easy in contrast to acting like an adult. With no time to grieve.  
You heard a door being opened and shut and footsteps coming along the hallway towards the kitchen before they came to an sudden hold in the doorway when the intruder saw you crying along with the baby. 

''Y/N, what are you doing?''  
The intruder wasn't technically one. It was Alec Lightwood, your best friend since you were both able to talk. After your parent's passing he basically moved in with you, claiming that the Institute was too crowded anyway. But you knew he expected you to blow up every second and you honestly didn't mind. If you were completely honest you knew you needed him. You haven't felt like yourself for months now, overwhelmed with grief and anger and sadness. Adding the responsibility of caring for a new born, blowing up sounded most possible. He was your rock.  
And fantastic with Grayson.  
You watched him kneel in front of you with concern etched in every feature of his face while you hiccupped.  
''He won't stop screaming.'', you said with an exhausted voice, closing your eyes when you felt Alec's hand on your cheek. Comforting you.  
You felt his fingertips tracing the streaks that your tears had left before he stroked some strands of your hair back to your shoulders.  
''C'mon, give me the little nudged while you take a deep breath, alright?''  
He took Grayson out of your arms, the loud cries instantly lessening until you were only able to hear the baby's hiccups.  
It made you grin . Almost.  
''Are you sure you're not a Baby whisperer?''  
Was that pride in his eyes?  
''I grew up with three little siblings. I know a few things. Max used to cry a lot.''  
You smiled before you awkwardly got up, sighing. Alec did the same, following you with his eyes as you poured yourself some glass of water and drowned it in one gulp.  
Who cared about running mascara?  
''He misses Mom. And Dad. That's why he cries so much.'', you stated quietly feeling empathy with your little brother. He didn't understand. And he would never meet them. Would never know how amazing they had been. While you did.  
''We all do.''  
Alec's soft voice cut through your thoughts before you felt a kiss against your forehead.  
''I'll make him a bottle of milk and tug him in, you go take a bath.''  
And that you did.

 

When you got out of the bathroom safely and warmly tucked into your favorite PJ's, you quietly laughed about Alec's huge body sprawled over the whole couch.  
''He vomited one me, three times!'', his fake shocked voice was accompanied by three fingers that were hold in the air for you to see.  
''Three times!''  
You laughed, feeling a lot better than you did a few hours ago so you crawled over the armrest in the search for a comfy place.  
Alec shifted and opened his arms for you to snuggle up against him. After a content sigh from you he leaned his chin against your head.  
''He's fast asleep and all full.'', he whispered and you only nodded.  
After a few minutes of complete silence, he whispered into your ear : ''How you doing?''  
''Holding up.'', you murmured all sleepy while you listened to the steady bum bum of his heart.  
''Good, won't let you fall anyway.''  
That was a promise and you knew it. But it also made you laugh.  
''Cheesy Alec. That was so cheesy.''  
''I have a right to be cheesy. I just put the devil to sleep.''  
You snickered.  
''You love him.''  
''Do not.''  
''Do so.''  
''Do not.''  
''Do so.''  
''Fine, I do.''  
You buried your face in his shirt , grinning.

You had never seen Alec as someone you liked more than just the plain good platonic best friend. But in the past months he had turned into this super sweet, caring and supportive guy and the way he smelled and the way his fingers massaged your scalp made you want to purr. And a lot of other things you shouldn't be thinking about when you're cuddled up against your best friend.

''We should go to bed.'', you heard a faint voice but you were so close to drift off to dreamland that you just grumbled.  
''Don't wanna move.''  
You felt Alec's upper body being lifted before you were wrapped into a soft blanket, his arms tightening around you.  
''Okay.'', was all he said before you drifted off to sleep. 

A baby's cries were the first thing you heard, when you were being pressed into the backrest of the couch as Alec tried to get out of under you.  
''I'll go.'', he murmured sleepily and a few second later you heard him softly whispering to Grayson before he went to change his diaper and made him a new bottle of milk.  
You didn't know how much time had passed, but you must have fallen asleep, because when Alec laid back down on the couch and pulled you towards him it felt like you had traveled through space and time.  
''No bed?''  
''No bed.''  
You smiled.

The next time it was you who was woken by Grayson's cries and while you carefully tried to maneuver around Alec and were just about to feel the cold floor under your toes, warm fingers curled around your arm.  
''Stay, I'll go.'', Alec yawned sitting up.  
''No go back to sleep. It's my turn.''  
He smiled sleepily before he let out a laugh.  
''What?'', you asked curiously.  
'' This is so surreal. ''  
You knew exactly what he was talking about.  
Waking up in the middle of the night to a crying baby? Taking turns when it comes to look after him? Yes, surreal.  
You laughed softly , nodding while you made your way over to Grayson's nursery.  
''I know. I feel like we might as well be married.''  
You didn't heard his comeback, but after your brother was tight asleep again you found Alec waiting on you.  
''I would hope you'd be happier, though.''  
''Huh?'', you raised an eyebrow before you sat back on the couch, getting dragged along with Alec as he settled back into a laying position.  
''If we were married. And Grayson was our baby. I would hope you'd be happier than you are now.''  
You both stayed silent for a while.  
''I would be.''  
Alec's hand tightened around your waist.  
And suddenly you couldn't stop picturing a little boy with his hazel eyes.


End file.
